S
Sacrifice Of Isaac = See Sacrifice Of Isaac. Sacrificial Love = See Sacrificial Love. Saint Of Rage = See Saint Of Rage. Sator Square = A mysterious word-puzzle found in the ancient world, is believed by some to be a call to hard work (see Here) and by others as a symbol of the early Xtrians (see Here). Savior = See Savior. Secrets of the Order Lore = Because Infinity Adepts are not limited to one Aspect, they can join any Order's Aspect they wish too (with enough work and study). Because of this, these Adepts by far have access to the Secrets of the Order, both their own and others. Seeker Of Truth = See Seeker Of Truth. Sense Of Wonder = See Sense Of Wonder. Shaktism = A Monotheistic sect, for more info see Shaktism (external link). Shang-Di = This is the Name under which native Orientals knew God and is common to Japan. Using this Name will give a Theist the kinds of powers used by members of the Shangdi Order. Another version of this Name is Xuan Tian which is common to mainland China. See Shang Di. Shofet Tsaddiq = Known as the 'Doubled-Edged Name,' this Name of God when Invoked destroys all evil. Literally, it obliterates the metaphysical evil within someone. Theists use this Name to cause an evil Mage or other such opponent to be consumed by their own supernatural power. The only problem is that the Adept and any allies with them will also be damaged in relation to how much sin they have committed. Hence the name 'Double-Edged.' This Name is not easily Invoked and should require a goodly chunk of Kenosis to do so. Shroud Of Turin = Both a powerful Relic as well as a symbol for the mysterious death of Christ. For more info, see Shroud Of Turin. Sikhism = One of the younger of the major world religions, for more info see Sikhim (external link). Singularity = God is the source of all singularities. As the decider of how things should be, God ordains the structure and rules behind reality. If a singularity does exist, it does so because He wills it. Sky God = This primitive and ancient conception of God may have been among the first Holy Names ever used by Homo Sapiens. For more info see The Sky God. Sophia = See Sophia. Solus Deus = See Solus Deus. Son Of The Creator = See Son Of The Creator. Sound Of Silence = See Sound Of Silence. Source, The Source = God is the Source of all Things. According to this Name, God is the alpha-cause, the primary source for all that exists and has happened and will happen. Very popular with the Ordo Creators. Spirit Of The Group = See Spirit Of The Group. Spiritual Liege = This Name was developed by Knights who saw Jesus Christ as both their religious and military leader. Stigmata = The development of unique wounds which imitate those suffered by Christ during His passion on earth. For more info see The Stigmata. Still, Small Voice = That voice that speaks to you from within yourself? Often from the back of your own head? You should listen to Him more often, you'll probably avoid a lot more of life's pitfalls if you do. For more info see Still, Small Voice. Stories Of God = Online stories of people's encounters with The Divine. See Stories Of God. Strength Of Faith = See Strength Of Faith. Suffering Servant = See Suffering Servant. Summa Theologica = The Great Work of St. Thomas Aquinas, the Summa Theologica attempted to blend medieval Catholic theology with naturalism and spawned generations of theological debate and mystery. For more info see Summa Theologica. Sun = A popular symbol for God, see Sun. Superstition = Superstition is a bit of a dividing issue for the Order of Infinity. Many Theists, usually the ones from the intellectually strict traditions of Deism and the like, oppose any and all forms of Superstition. However, many of the more mystical Theists or those from the Abrahamic faiths find that to be spiritual you have to embrace at least some amount of Superstition. Swedenborgianism = Religious movement in Northern Europe, for more info see Swedenborgianism. Sword Of The Spirit = With this Holy Name a Theist is transformed into a master of the blade and defender against all evil. For more info see Sword Of The Spirit.